percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Everlasting Memories
Annabeth and Percy are now together, but Annabeth is troubled by memories of Luke, who she loved as a brother. ''Will both Percy and Annabeth fully recover from this? ''PG PercAbeth♥ 01:45, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Guess who make's a surprise appearance in this story? Chapter 1: A Year after Kronos has been defeated 'Annabeth's POV' I was so glad to be back at Camp Half-Blood after being in the mortal world for so long. Once I came in view of the cabins, I saw Percy waving at me front of the Poseidon Cabin, his sea-green eyes flashing and yelling "Hey Annabeth!" I ran into his arms, burying my face in his chest and whispered "I missed you so much Percy." He softly replied back saying that he missed me too. We were just beginning to make out when Grover came over to greet us. He cried out "Oh for gods sake, find a room!" and then gave us a big hug. This caught everyone else's attention and all the other campers began crowding around us. Not again... I thought as they came in closer and closer. Then once again, they picked up me and Percy and dumped us in the lake. Percy used his powers to make an air bubble around us and we floated up to the surface and splashed all the others back with water. That night, everyone was solemn and quiet when Chiron came up to speak. He spoke of Luke Castellan, my "brother" before he left our side. Chiron praised him, saying that in the end he was a hero by making the decision to destroy Kronos, and in the process, killing himself. During his speech, I began to grow depressed,even though I was angry at him for going to the Titans' side. He was one of the only people who actually cared for me before Percy came to Camp Half-Blood. Tears began to fall from my eyes and hit the table one by one. Percy also seemed to be feeling ill, since his forehead was very wrinkled. After the speech was done, Percy shook my shoulder and the next thing I knew, I had keeled over and fainted. Percy's POV It was great to be back at Camp, where all my favorite friends were. Annabeth looked particularly joyous seeing me, her beautiful grey eyes widening with delight and her blonde hair flying when I called her name. We were going to share a kiss when Grover gave us away and everyone else threw us into the lake again. Luckily we were prepared this time to get back at them. Right after that episode, we all headed to the dining area and gave our offerings to the gods. Today, Annabeth shockingly ''disobeyed rules and went to sit with me at the Poseidon table. During dinner, she leaned on my shoulder, dreamily looking straight into my eyes and smiling all the time. However, Chiron daringly gave a speech of Luke, the former leader of the Hermes cabin who I thought was my friend. The speech began bring back harsh memories, like when he set the pit scorpion on me and tried to get me to join his side on the Princess Andromeda. Suddenly, I began to have a piercing headache. Annabeth alarmingly began to cry silently. Right after Chiron stopped speaking, I shook Annabeth's shoulder to check to see if she was alright. Just then she fell over and alarmingly became limp, as if she had lost consciousness. I cried out, "C'mon guys, get Annabeth to the Big House!" Chapter 2: Someone strangely returns 'Annabeth's POV' My eyes fluttered open and I saw I was in a bed in the Big House. Percy was sleeping in the chair right next to my bed and was slumped over. He was deathly pale and seemed exhausted. I tried to sit up but fell over, jostling the bed frame and waking Percy. His green eyes glowed with happiness now that he saw that I was awake. He gently propped me up in bed and held for me a glass of ambrosia, which gave me strength. Chiron wouldn't allow me to leave the infirmary but eventually allowed Percy to escort me back to the Athena cabin under orders that I rest. Percy swiftly picked me up in his arms and began to glide out of the Big House. I mustered up the strength to whisper, "Percy, are you okay? You seemed pretty sick earlier when I woke up." He replied back, "Annabeth, don't worry about me dear. I'll be fine, I promise" with a macho voice, which made me giggle and blush. Percy then stealthily leaned in for a kiss, which made me feel a lot better. My half-sisters stared at us when we entered the cabin and began to tease us. Percy ignored that and gently set me down on my bed. He gave me big hug before leaving the cabin to do his duties and training. Soon afterward, I fell into a deep sleep and was waken by some rustles in the cabin at midnight. As soon as I jolted awake, my heart began to pound loudly and the rustling came closer and closer. Then, suddenly a man with tousled and sandy blonde hair and piercing icy blue eyes appeared in front of me! 'to be continued... ''' Category:Annabeth Category:Percy Category:Luke Category:Percabeth